jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter the ant
Peter is outside tormenting some ants, when Rock and his goons arrive and start bullying him. Rock gives Peter such a hard wedgie that he tears his underwear. Rock then leaves Peter, when he goes indoors to change his clothes. Peter goes back outside again now equipped with a magnifying glass, a bag of marbles and a water pistol. He torments the ants again until Oscar interrupts him and tells him off. Peter refuses to listen so Oscar pushes him onto a nest of angry red ants, the ants crawl into his shorts and bite him. Peter runs off whimpering. Peter later goes outside again to torment the ants again but Oscar catches him and shrinks him and himself. The two tiny boys find themselves in a jungle that is actually Peter's frontyard but seems like a thick jungle because of how small they are. The two get separated when Peter gets chased by giant bugs, he is eventually captured and taken to their nest. Meanwhile Oscar turns himself into a baby and goes exploring, he suddenly messes his nappy so Teddy changes him. While Teddy sniffs him Oscar decides to plant his hands up Teddy's nose and gets stuck in his boogers. After some struggling he pulls himself free. Peter is taken into the Ant nest and thrown in the larder. Meanwhile Oscar makes his way to the ants nest, falling in quicksand like mud created by Peter's flood along the way. In the nest Oscar is taken to the main core of the nest and thrown down, during the free fall an ant rescues him with a squirt of glue from his silkworm. Oscar's web bungee then snaps and he falls into the mushroom garden, he is then kicked out into the throne room. The ant Queen addresses him and explains Peter is now their prisoner, he is taken to the larder to meet Peter. Peter and Oscar are then collected, Peter is taken to his trial, Oscar is escorted to his chambers to have a nap. Peter is sentenced to hard labour until he learns what it is like to be an ant. The next day Peter is taken to start his punishment, he will help gather food. Oscar decides to tag along. While out gathering food they encounter a giant dog (Milo) and Oscar starts honking his nose, then he crawls up his nostril and is sneezed out covered in snot. The slime boy takes Peter with him into the jungle. They encounter Milo again, who is now sleeping, Oscar splatters globs of mucus on himself to grow until he is huge. Peter runs away but Oscar grabs him with two wet splats his slimey arms become rubbery stretchy bungee cords stuck to the back of Peter's diaper. Oscar chastises Peter and turns the ground below him into sinking slime which he immediately starts sinking into. Peter sinks up to his waist until Oscar rescues him, Oscar then glues him to his stomach and slithers and oozes deeper into the jungle. Oscar finds a spider web and sticks Peter in it, his struggles attract a giant spider but Oscar turns the spider into a clown spider. Baby Peter annoys it by squeezing its nose and pulling its boogers. The giant ants catch up and take them back to the nest after finding some jelly beans. After a bath Oscar joins Peter at dinner. Peter gets queasy after finding out where honeydew comes from. (A caterpillar's butt!) and has to be excused. The next day Oscar has some fun humiliating Peter, first off he turns Peter into a baby again and has him spend the day with the Queen. Next they visit the grubs only for them to try to eat them. After accidentally killing a grub they are sentenced to death by red ants. Peter and Oscar are taken to the desert (a sandbox) and tied down with stakes, the ants then pour slime on them and then red ants which bite them, they then get sun burnt... With a little help from Peter's magnifying glass they burn the ropes and escape. Along the way they get attacked by a giant boy tormenting some ants like Peter was doing, then they get caught by Timmy and shoved up his nose. He sneezes them out covered in snot, then he puts them in his diaper and poops on them. After Timmy discards his diaper and runs off Peter and Oscar go to a nearby lake (a puddle) and wash off all the grime and muck. However a giant frog eats them but Oscar has some alka seltzer tablets and uses them to make the frog burp them out. They return to the front yard and return to normal size. Before they go inside Oscar sends them back two days before they got shrunk. They go indoors just in time to play Jumanji. Trivia *This episode has lots of gross out humor and slime/mud peril. *Peter and Oscar's desert punishment is based off an episode of Sharky and George. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes